The Wakening
by Shadow Stranger
Summary: AU.Harry knows about magic at a early age and starts studying.Please review my first story. REVIEW
1. Another World

The Wakening

In the smallest room of a second floor house, there sat a little boy about ten years old; sitting on the only furniture there was, just looking out the window with a blank look. His name was Harry Potter, but his relatives just call him boy and other meaningless names that has no affectionate feeling behind it.

Harry Potter was know as a loner, a boy with no friends. He would sit by himself in the lunch rooms and eat his lunch by himself. The only friends he had were his books. He loved books so much that every where he went there would be a book in hand. Dudley and his friends would try and steal his books from him, but try as they might they could never get it. Dudley couldn't understand how his cousin always knew how to hide his things without him knowing. He would always try and find his cousins secrets, but always came up to a dead end. He didn't how he does it, but gave up because there were more important thing to do like, beating up kids that are smaller than him, stealing candies from stores and running his gang. After that Dudley gave up anything to do with Harry Potter, because the boy was to mysterious for his liking and he didn't want to spend his whole childhood days solving his cousin's secrets. His Aunt and Uncle felt the same way. They would give him chores and books just so that, they would never have to see him often. Unless harry didn't do what he was suppose to be doing, then they would increase the chores twice as much. After that they just felt him alone.

Harry Potter knew what he was when he was four years old. It started the day he was walking back from the library about a mile away from his house. As he was crossing the street, a car turned the corner really fast and was coming straight at him at about 50 mph in a 20 mph speed limit. Harry saw it coming and froze. He didn't know what do to and just stood there and shut his eyes fast, thinking that the car would just stop._ stop_. When he opened his eyes he saw the car was about two meters in front of him, did stop. Shaking himself from an event that he was just about to die and sighing in relief, he walked to the drivers' side and smelled that the driver was drunk and passed out when he was driving. The man smelled really awful, that Harry coughed five times and cover his nose with his shirt, just to not smell the beer mixed with cigarettes smoke everywhere. As he stood there, he saw that the car was still on and the unknown man was pressing on the acceleration petal.

_How can that be, the car is still on and his pressing the gas. This is so weird. Is the car broken or something but..._He didn't finish his thought because a woman that was walking on the other side to the walk way saw what happened and was running towards him with a looked of concern on her face. So she pulled him to the walk way and forgot all about the car that was in the middle of the street.

"Are who okay", she asked.

" Yeah, I think so", Harry answered. He doesn't know what to feel right now. All he knew that this was to weird.

" Okay that's good, is your parents around? What were you doing in the street for, do you know that it's dangerous for a kid your age to be in the middle of the street." she said.

" Yeah ummmm"

"What is your name" she demanded

" My name" Harry repeated

"Yes your name, what is it, you do have a name do you not"she said with a look of concern again; hopping that the boy in front of her has a name.

"Ummmm, my name is ummmm", Harry didn't want to give this woman his name. To him this woman was a stranger a person that he doesn't know. So he did the next best thing, he made up one.

"Tommy"Harry said

"Tommy", the woman said a again

" Yes my name is Tommy Patterson", Harry said without a look that told he was lying. He had to thank the stars because that woman bought it.

" Okay Tommy were are your parents?" strange woman asked.

" There in the Supermarket, you see I wanted some candy and they gave me money to buy some; so I went and came back. There inside", he answered with a look of innocense.

" Good" said they woman, " I want to see them".

"Okay", said Harry as he walked in the Supermarket with the woman in toe. All the time Harry was walking looking for his 'parents', he was actually looking for a escape exit so he can ditch this woman. Finally Harry saw a couple that he had never saw before standing in the dairy section, picking out which one was the best milk there would drink. They were perfect, same looking age as his aunt and uncle, although the woman was much more handsome and the man was not a whale, like his uncle and they both had black hair as him; so Harry thought they were great.

" There, they are" Harry said. The woman nodded and walked passed Harry to give his 'parents' a piece of her mind. At that moment Harry ran as fast as his four year old legs can carry him all the way home.

He went straight to his cupboard and thought of the incident that happened with the car the only explanation was that the car was broken, but he stop himself because that was not possible, because the car engine was clearly on and the man was pressing on the gas petal all the way to its limit. So there has to be a different exclamation. As Harry thought and thought; then it finally clicked he said stop and it stop. _Wait that can not be it, I can't just commend something that moving that fast. Can I. _With that thought in mind, he tried to test out his theory. So he looked around in the little room in the cupboard, he found a book that he liked, that was a meter away and tried to summon the book to him. Harry tested it three times and to his surprise the book floated to him. Harry was in awe that knew new from that day on that he was special and was kind off like a wizard, warlock thing, kinda like Merlin; that could do magic because that was the only explanation he got from his books. From that moment on Harry would go to the library every spare time he had and look for any books that's on the fiction/fantasy section and start reading.

When Harry found out about Diagon Alley he didn't have to go to the muggle book stores and libraries for a long time. He remembered that day to his first trip to Diagon Alley, it was spectacular.

_Flashback _

On a bright sunny day, the Dursleys wanted to go to lunch at a famous restaurant called The Cadoc, that all the neighbors were talking about, that it had the greatest service there ever had. Wanting to out class the neighbors; Petunia Dursley told, more like demanded Vernon that they should go to this restaurant this week. As they got into the car with Harry in toe and drove 20 or so miles to the restaurant. Vernon didn't want Harry staying in the house because he might to something abnormal and wreck up the whole house; so they took him with them, but that doesn't mean his going to eat with them. As they parked, Vernon gave Harry twenty dollars to do what ever and don't come in to the restaurant till four o'clock. Harry nodded and walked away as his so called family went in to Cadoc.

With twenty dollars in pocket, Harry wandered around and looked at many shops. He had four hours to do as he wishes. As he was wandering around, he came upon a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If he hadn't looked at it twice, he wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glace at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he could see it. So he tried it out and went inside. Harry noticed it was very dark and shabby. A few old woman were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glass of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. No one seems to notice that he came in and took a table that was empty in the corner which was in the dark and sat down. Harry saw that many people came in and out from the back of the room and went towards it. As he was there he saw the tallest man he had ever seen. His face was almost completely hidden by long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but looking from the side you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. He didn't seem to pay any attention to Harry, which was in the dark hiding in the shadows. As Harry watched the giant man counting bricks in the wall above a trash can.

"Three up ... two across..."he muttered. "Right"

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. To Harry's surprise the brick he had touched quivered —it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — a second later he and the giant man were facing an archway large enough for the hairy man, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Beautiful Diagon Alley" the giant muttered and walked through the archway. Harry followed him out before it closed. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. Harry was amazed at the place, he never knew a place like this existed; it was remarkable.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of caldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver— Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over him. Harry wished he had eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as he walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside of them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as he passed saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles and ounce they're mad..."

A low soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys about his age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it checking out the latest broom. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instrument Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eye, tottering piles of spell books, quills, rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and finally he read a sign that read Flourish and Blots. Harry looked through the window and saw books, lots and lots of books. Getting all excited even though he didn't show it he went in side. Harry wanted to find out what is this place and why is it hidden and the only way to get in is a secret tapping on the bricks. He had so many questions he didn't know were to start, so he spent the next four hours in the book store learning everything about the wizarding world. Harry found out that he was famous, because he defeated the most evil wizard five years ago, the names of his parents, James and Lily Potter. And many spells on Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts; also a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence called Occulumency. The opposite is Legimency, an ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind. So Harry thought that this were a good place to start. As Harry looked at his watch he had thirty minutes to get back to the Dursley. So he put the books away and only had muggle money, he didn't buy any books, but was determined to come back and see if there's any place that could change muggle money to wizard money.

_End Flashback _

Since then, Harry went to Diagon Alley again, and found out that he had a vault in his name from his parents and many more, that had loads of gold coins. Columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts. The goblins were nice that they led him there rare books for him to learn. During those years up Harry studied and studied all the books he got. Till now.


	2. Gringotts

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter books. All of it goes to JKR, and if I did own it I would be rich.

I have problems with my computer. Sorry

Time line

4 years old-Harry found out about magic

5 years old-Harry found Diagon Ally

3 months later-Harry went to Gringotts which was on his B-day, so he was 6 years old

Gringotts

Looking out the window, Harry thought about going back to Gringotts to see if the goblins could give him books on Animagus. He wanted to learn it, so that he has an advantage if his in a sticky situation. But also, it would he cool to turn into an animal; so he made up his mind to go to Gringotts. As Harry was walking down the stairs from his room and past his used to be room. He recalled the day that he was going to move to Dudley's second bedroom. It was when he came back from one of his trips from Diagon Ally, that Vernon saw Harry doing magic to clean up the dishes. Vernon got scared shitless and thought that he was going to use his abnormality on him and do something to wreck up the perfect family picture that he is trying to build. During that day Vernon told Petunia about Harry using magic and made up their minds to let Harry use Dudley's second bedroom. All they had to do was convince Dudley to give Harry his second bedroom, which was fairly easy, because all they had to do was to bribe him; that if he says yes to let Harry use his second bedroom, then he can get anything he wants. Dudley agreed and asked if he could get a 42" t.v and the biggest boombox from SONY that he saw a week ago. They agreed and Harry moved into the Dudley's second bedroom that was far nicer then the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry opened the kitchen door and saw his so called family sitting on the table. Vernon was reading the morning newspaper, drinking his cup of coffee and ready to go to work at Grunnings, which made drills. Aunt Petunia was washing the dishes while spying on the neighbors and Dudley was opposite from his dad munching down a mountain of eggs, bacon, and also pancakes, with syrup dripping from his fork to his shirt. It was the most grotesque sight ever. As Harry came in Uncle Vernon stop drinking his coffee, Aunt Petunia turned her head around and Dudley continued on eating as if nothing happened.

" Uncle, I am living today to go to the library. I wont be back till it closes" Harry said. The library on week days closes at eight at night, so Harry had a lot of time to do Animagus training.

" What are you going to do in the library, boy" spat Uncle Vernon.

" Well, what do you think you do in the library with a whole bunch of books, Uncle"

" Don't get smart with me boy, but since there's nothing else to do I guess you can go. But I'm not going to drive you there. You will have to walk" Vernon said the last part with a smile on his. Which made him look alarming, with his triple chin and a fat head.

" That's fine with me. I can walk" Harry replied, as he walked out of the kitchen, to his room and put on a navy blue shirt, that was almost black, jeans, shoes and a hat to cover his scar. He grabbed a bag and put his wizard cloths in it, so that when he came to the Leaky Cauldron, he can change into his wizard robe when he gets there. Soon enough he was out the door and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry did his normal routine, stay in the shadows and never get caught. As he came up to the wall, to the entrance to Diagon Ally. Harry only waited for a few seconds until a group came into the Leaky Cauldron and Harry slipped past them.

It didn't take long for Harry to reach the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin. Harry had never talked to him before because they're always changing goblins that stand guard at the entrance to Gringotts Bank. As he walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than him. He was swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed that all goblins have, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as Harry walked inside. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry shook his head, while grinning as he thought, _goblins they have a great sense of humor. _Then, a pair of goblins bowed him through the silver doors as Harry bowed back and he was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were to many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet many more goblins were showing people in and out of the doors. As many times Harry had been here he still doesn't know how many doors there are in this place. Harry walked down the hall towards a pair of familiar guards and showed his card, which was a pass to get access to Lord Ragnok office, who is the leader of all goblins. The guards checked his card, even though they see Harry all the time.

" Welcome back Mr. Potter" both goblins said, with a smile.

"You know I told you guys to call me Harry years ago" Harry replied to Flute who was on the left and Stood , who was on the other. They were both masters in goblin magic, which they would teach Harry went he comes to Gringotts. Harry would always have a hard time, which required a lot of power and loose most of his energy. But he kept on wanting to learn it because, Harry knew some where out there Voldemort is waiting for his chance to maybe get back at him for destroying him in the first place and kill him. That motivated him to train harder.

Flute and Stood opened the door and Harry walked through, as the door closed behind him. The room was nice, it had a great warm, cozy feeling coming from it. There was a fire place on the left that was giving off the cozy atmosphere. The only furniture in the room was a big gold desk and a chair behind it that lay Ragnok, with a chair opposite from him. Ragnok thought of Harry as a son that he never had during the time he first came in four years ago. Harry was going to change his muggle money to wizard, but the goblin that was going to change it asked why would a Potter change muggle money to wizard, when he already has a vault with his name on it, that's wizard already. He asked Harry this and all Harry gave him was a confused look and replied what is he talking about. Then the goblin, who was called Griphook told him all about his vault and other vault that's on the Potter name that he could get access to went he turns seventeen, he can visit the vault but can never take anything from it till his of age. With that Griphook called another goblin that was at the door to get Lord Ragnok. What Harry didn't know was that he was far richer than the Malfoy's and he was one of the richest person in the United Kingdom.

When Lord Ragnok came he wanted to greet their best costumer, and show him around Gringotts, but at the same time he liked the boy, he was smart, polite and cunning, which all goblins like. So from that day, Ragnok thought of Harry as a son.

"Good morning Ragnok, I see you still doing papers" Harry said with a smile and set down on a chair that was opposite from the goblin leader.

" Harry what are you doing here? I expect you'll come next week?"

" Yeah, but I need Animagus books and some more books on DADA. I finished the others you gave me a weeks ago" Harry stated. Ragnok shaking his head he replied

"Kids this days, all they do is read"

"Hey" Harry said looking offended, but was grinning.

"Alright, Stood will take you to your parents vault. I think your dad has books on Animagus and some books on DADA. So how long are you going to be down there."

" I don't know, but I have to be home at eight"

"Alright"Ragnok replied nodding " I guess I will have to take you home"

"Yeah, that will be great. Thanks Rag"Harry said, while walking out the door and closed behind him. If he did stay longer he would of heard Ragnok saying something a long the lines like, kids these days have no respect to there elders and not calling them by they're proper names.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. REVIEW 

Shadow Stranger


End file.
